


Useless Bisexuals

by TheLordGreen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angsty Teens to Lovers, F/F, Mild enemies to lovers, Murder Girlfriends, angsty teenagers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:40:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22701106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLordGreen/pseuds/TheLordGreen
Summary: Angsty teens to lovers, because there's not enough of those :)
Relationships: Alecto Carrow/Bellatrix Black Lestrange
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CrucioAndCoffee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrucioAndCoffee/gifts).



Bellatrix sulked through the halls, following Alecto. Alecto was meeting up with A Boy. Belltrix did not like this. Don't dare ask them why.

They crept after Alecto until she finally slipped into an empty classroom. Bella disillusioned themselves and crept in after her to wait.

The Boy was a Ravenclaw sixth year. He was in Runes with Alecto and Bella. The smile on Alecto's face when The Boy came and the kiss they shared afterwards caused a churning in Bella's stomach. They refused to examine why.

Instead they aimed a silent curse at The Boy which resulted in extremely painful boils on his face, torso, and genitals, and him fleeing the scene, presumably to the hospital wing.

Alecto did not look surprised. Instead she pursed her lips and glared at the room.

When The Boy was well down the hall, Alecto closed the door again.

"Come out, Bella."

Bella materialized themselves again. "How did you know?"

"You're not that subtle. Now, what the fuck?"

"Oh please, that could have been significantly worse."

"It shouldn't have happened in the first place, what the hell was that all about?"

Bella smirked. 

"What do you think?"

"I think I am not your bloody property and you can fucking stay away from me."

"Nope," they said popping the p. "See you in Runes tomorrow" they tossed over their shoulder as they left the classroom.


	2. Chapter 2

The Ravenclaw boy was the fourth boy that had been attacked by Bellatrix while spending time with Alecto, and Alecto’s reputation was going down the drain. She was flirting with a Gryffindor boy, trying to get him to take the bait, but he was looking nervous.

  
“I’d love to go to Hogsmeade with you, but I really am busy that weekend. I have uh, a bunch of schoolwork.”

  
“Oh, of course, I totally understand.” This boy was a jock that was constantly at risk of flunking out.

  
How was she supposed to taunt Bellatrix from afar if no boys would go out with her? She watched the boy’s back as he quickly walked away, then turned and walked to the great hall for breakfast.

  
She received a letter at breakfast, the owl nearly falling into her pumpkin juice. She shooed the owl away as she unrolled the letter.

  
“Meet me in the astronomy tower at 10 tonight.”

  
At ten, she climbed the flights and flights of stairs to the astronomy tower, where Bella was not waiting. She nearly screamed in frustration. She paced, then was about to start going back down the stairs when Bella showed up.

  
“You could have said please, you know,” Alecto said crossly.

  
“Whatever,” said Bella.

  
“Now, what’s this about.”

  
Bella grabbed Alecto and kissed her. Alecto stood frozen, not kissing back.  
When Bella let go, Alecto sputtered.

  
“What the fuck was that? That was totally wrong, inappropriate, what in the actual fuck Bella.”

  
Bella smirked. “Oh please.”

  
Alecto glared at Bella for a minute, and a sinking feeling started appearing in Bella’s stomach.

“Now do that again."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for the prompt, @CrucioAndCoffee! I loved writing this :)


End file.
